Never
by seastar529
Summary: Joey reviews the never's of his life, and his friends decide to teach him that he will always have them. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Yami's: Yami, Bakura, Marik

Hikaris: Yugi, Ryou, Malik

Yami's have their own bodies, the final game happened and they got a second chance.

warning: mentions of abuse, gangs, and other such things

* * *

Doubt and contempt were two things Joseph Wheeler was very familiar with, even if he was only sixteen years old.

"You will never be smart enough to understand this! I don't know why your parents bother keeping you around!" His first grade teacher used to scream at him in the middle of class, much to the amusement of all his classmates, after he failed to understand some basic she was teaching. He was a slow learner and apparently the teacher didn't care enough to try and help.

"You will never get anywhere in life! You're going to be just like your father! A worthless drunk! A pig! Scum of scum!" his mother yelled the day she took his sister away from him. He stood there taking the onslaught and refused to shed the tears until Serenity was far away; she could never stand when he cried. That was also the day he met Hirutani

"You will never be strong, you worthless crybaby." Hirutani growled kicking him while he was down. He had been training to fight with the rest of the gang and fell, twisting his ankle. Hirutani never liked weakness and decided to beat it out of him that day. After that Joey trained harder and got stronger, stronger than any gang member. He could defeat whole gangs by himself with only his fist. But he was still never strong enough, because if he was strong enough he could stand up to Hirutani.

"You will never be good enough!" his father raged drunkenly, "Where's my money boy? The money you were supposed to get me!" He was only a kid, trying to make money for both his gang and his father. But every time he brought money home his dad took it to gamble and drink instead of use it for bills, so Joey had to work even harder. And then this happened, his father took out his losses and frustrations on the nearest human being, his son

* * *

"What are you doing here Wheeler?" Kaiba asked from his spot in the dueling hall. Some of the best duelists were invited to a banquet and surprisingly enough Joey was on the list. "I can't imagine how you were invited to a place like this, no pets allowed."

"Watch it Kaiba." Joey almost growled. He felt Yugi's calming hand on his arm, 'don't let him get to you' it said. He decided to take the silent advice. He started to walk around Kaiba followed by Yugi, Ryou, Malik, their yami's, Tristan, Duke, and Tea, but it seemed the other really wanted to pick on him today. Kaiba stepped in front of the blond. "What da you wan'?"

Kaiba smirked down at him, "Nothing you could offer Mutt." He looked to Yugi and Yami who seemed to be rather annoyed, "At least the shrimps offers me a challenge."

"They beat you Kaiba." Joey immediately said, "Every game, they beat you. So stop acting all high and mighty."

"I could say the same to you Mutt." Kaiba's eyes seemed to take on a dangerous glint, "I beat you in everything from academics to Duel Monsters and yet you still try and act like you're on the same level as me. You don't deserve to to kiss the ground I walk on and you never will." Joey couldn't help but flinch a little at the word never, and unfortunately Kaiba caught it. "Want to know what else Wheeler? You will never be strong. You will never be smart. You will never be much more than a dog craving the attention of your master. Deal with it." And with that the billionaire turned and left the scene.

Joey shook a little, in an effort not to say anything back or to punch the arrogant duelist or to cry in front of everyone, and didn't stop shaking until Yami put a hand to his shoulder, "Ignore him Joey, he's wrong about you."

Joey nodded in acknowledgement, but he couldn't get the words out of his mind. They were seared into his brain just like the rest of the nevers.

The group went into the banquet, Tristan and Joey going right for the food. Joey grabbed as much food as possible and put it on his plate. Yum! Meat and meat and more meat.

 _You'll never be good enough!_

His father's words echoed inside of his head. He seemed to in agreement with Kaiba.

 _You'll never be much more than a dog craving the attention of you master._

Joey stopped mid bite, he really needed to stop thinking about this. He wasn't right, he was Joey Wheeler who got into a duelist banquet for pros. He was Joey Wheeler, the one who stood for a few seconds after getting hit with an attack by Ra. He was Joey Wheeler, the guy who at one fought off his gang to help Yugi out. Though Yugi turned into Yami and saved them. And Yugi was the reason he was so good at dueling. And he didn't win against Marik.

"Hey Joey want to battle?" Joey turned to see Mako.

He almost said yes, but something stopped him, this clutching sensation. "Uh, no not right now. Sorry." He moved past the water duelist and let out a breath, what was wrong with him.

"Wheeler, you okay?" Bakura questioned as the blond walked past, his voice oddly knowing and concerned. "Wheeler?"

"Uh?" Joey blinked and turned giving a sheepish grin, "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

The whitenett didn't look convinced, but he nodded anyway. "If you're feeling unwell maybe you should talk to the Pharaoh."

"He can't do anything." Joey muttered walking away. His fists were shaking a little, he had never felt this way before. He knew he wasn't smart, he knew he wasn't wanted by either of his parents, and he knew that he was scared of Hirutani like there was no tomorrow. Why did Kaiba's words affect him so much? He didn't care! He didn't care!

But did he?

Kaiba may be a jerk but he was an influential jerk. He was smart, smarter than what Joey wanted to be. He was well loved, he had so many fans. He was strong, strong enough to handle shadow magic and a company and anything else thrown his way.

Joey decided that the shaking was getting noticeable when a few people stared. He made a dash for the restroom. As soon as he was in the door and saw the row of shining stalls he locked the door behind he walked as calmly as his spastic body allowed to one of the sinks in front of the mirror.

He looked like a wreck. He was obviously about to start bawling which only made him feel worse, he could not cry. That was weak, no it was weaker than weak. Hirutani would beat him senseless if he found out. Joey let out a breath trying to calm himself down, he had to be strong.

 _You will never be strong, you worthless crybaby._

The shaking was stronger now, Joey brought his right hand up to his face. No matter how hard he tried it wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't it stop? It needed to stop! He clenched it into a fist, the shaking was still there though. He looked back up at the terrible image of his weak self.

Slam!

He punched the mirror as hard as he could, cracking the whole thing and getting shards of glass stuck in his fist. At least it stopped shaking.

"Joey?" it was Yugi, he was trying to get into the bathroom, "Are you in there? Why is the door locked?"

"Joey?" Yami's turn, he knocked firmly on the door, "Open the door, Bakura saw you go in there earlier."

"Wheeler?" Bakura's harsh voice pierced the room, "If you don't let us in the easy way, we'll get in the hard way."

Why does he even care? Yugi and Yami he could understand, but Bakura?

Joey sat down against the far wall of the bathroom and put his head between his legs trying to calm himself down. He knew they would come in, and he wanted to be in decent appearance when they did.

'One, two, three, four, five,' he counted mentally. 'Five, four, three, two, one. Breathe in, breathe out.'

"You shouldn't lock yourself in a bathroom Joey."

Joey looked up startled. Ryou, Malik, Yugi, and Yami were all sitting around him while Bakura and Marik stood a little back. He hadn't even heard them come in. Bakura probably read the surprise on his face because he smirked and said, "Shadow Magic. Gardner, Devlin, and Taylor are outside keeping the rest of the duelists from realizing what's going on in here. Thought you might want to keep your reputation."

"Why are you guys in here?" Joey muttered.

Ryou took his injured fist and took out his first aid kit that he always kept around, "We heard the mirror break, don't you know that breaking a mirror causes seven year's worth of bad luck?" He started working on the arm.

Joey smiled a little, he already's had sixteen years worth of bad luck. What's seven more?

"Joey, is this about what Kaiba said?" Yami asked concerned.

Joey blushed and looked down, "I've been told a lot of nevers. Guess, this one just hit me." He laughed bitterly, "I've always been told what I could never be. Kaiba summed it up so nicely."

The group seemed to understand what he was saying without getting too many details. It was unnerving how well they could read the situation.

Yugi hugged Joey, "Well how about some new nevers." Joey closed his eyes, "You'll never be alone Joseph Wheeler so don't ever try to deal with these kinds of things alone again." Joey's eyes opened in surprise. "You're stuck with us forever."

Joey laughed a little, "I'm okay with that." He gripped Yugi with his uninjured hand.

Ryou nodded, "You'll never be a jerk like Kaiba, so don't worry about what he says. He's not worth the gum on the bottom of your shoe." He blushed a little, "Don't tell him I said that though."

Joey shook his head, "No worries." He was starting to feel better.

Yami smirked, "You'll never be weak, because you have us right behind you. And if anyone has something to say about you or wants to hurt you, I'll give them a fate worse than death. We all will."

Joey laughed a little. They didn't know about his father and he wasn't going to be the one to tell them. They might be able to protect him from many things but not that drunk.

Malik grinned, "And guess what. You'll never be more stupid than Kaiba. Because he has to be pretty stupid if he doesn't realize that you're worth more than him easily."

"Thank you." Joey whispered.

"Wipe those tears Wheeler." Bakura said. "When I was a kid in Egypt I was called a nothing, I was told I would never amount to anything. I showed them and that's what you need to do." he thought for a moment, "You're never going to be worthless, because you've got… what was it? A heart of gold?" he smirked, "That's the expression. You've got a heart of golf, I mean I've hurt your friends a lot of times but after all was said and done you were one of the first people to give me a second chance."

"Me too!" Marik said, "I really hurt him with Ra, but he was able to deal with me!" He laughed crazily, "I really like this one, and if Kaiba wants to say things about him I guess I should give Wheeler some advice." He went oddly solemn, "Listen. If you stand back up and keep your head held high even when you fall, you'll never really lose."

Everyone was sort of shocked at the good advice.

"Done." Ryou said. Joey's hand was cleaned and bandaged nicely. "Ready to face the world Joey? We won't judge you if you need a few more minutes."

Joey got up, prompting everyone to get up with him. As they walked out the group seemed to position themselves. Yami led the way in front of Joey, Bakura and Marik on either side of Joey, and the three hikaris behind them. Joey smiled. They were right.

He would never be alone.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Please review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
